


Just One of Those Days

by JessieMWilhelm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fiddlestans, Fiddley, M/M, Multi, fiddlestan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMWilhelm/pseuds/JessieMWilhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"storybycarol said to jessiemw14:</p>
<p>Congrats on 100 followers! I love the way you write the mystery trio perfectly and I’m so glad you were able to get here. Could you please do a fiddlestans story where fiddleford is having a rough/sad day and both the twins comfort him. I’m a sucker for hurt/comfort! Congrats again!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> One of the Drabbles I wrote during the celebration for my 100 Followers on Tumblr!  
> Please Enjoy!

Fiddleford McGucket was  _not_  having a good day.

At first it had just been one of those days, where he had that sinking feeling in his gut that it wasn’t going to be a terrific day, then he broke his favorite coffee mug, then he got an angry call from his ex-wife and they argued about something that really didn’t serve any true importance (Fiddleford honestly thought that the woman just called him now a days to simply argue), then he stepped in dog crap on the way to the shack, and finally the gnomes chased him. Fiddleford sighed, frustrated at how fast the day had gone downhill for him – and for God’s sake it wasn’t even  _noon_  yet. With a hefty sigh Fiddleford drove up to the shack, taking a minute to compose himself however he could; soon after, the engine was cut off and Fiddleford was climbing out of his car. Fids treaded through the front yard of the shack to the porch, and opened the door with the key that Stanford and Stanley had given him. He was greeted with the twins shouting from the kitchen, telling him hello and what part of the house they were in. A small smile tugged at Fiddleford’s lips, as he walked into the kitchen where the twins were.

“Hey Fids!” Waved Stanford from the kitchen table, where he was doing some sort of paper work (whatever it was, Fiddleford wanted nothing to do with it, he didn’t know what Stanford was getting into now a days to make money, but Fiddleford would bet everything he had it wasn’t legal) and Stanley was working on the second journal.

“Hello boys, how are you two?” Fiddleford asked tiredly, managing to keep up that small smile for them – the two seemed to notice something was up at that moment.

Stanford and Stanley shared a glance, both looking equally worried while Stanley replied with a careful, “We’re fine Doc, are  _you_  okay though? You sound a little tired?”

“Not a good day,” Fiddleford replied with a grimace, the small smile now gone as Fiddleford sat down at the table with the boys while he continued with an exasperated tone, “It’s just been an overall bad day so far, and it isn’t even  _noon_  yet.”

“Awww, c’mon over here Fids,” Stanford told the smaller male, who stood without a second thought and moved towards Stanford who pulled Fiddleford into his lap, holding the scientist close while trying to soothe the man, “It’ll be fine Fids.”

“I guess that answers what we’ll be doing today!” Stanley stood up, closed the journal and turned to Fiddleford with a large grin, “Work can wait, cuddle session now!”

“W – Wait what?” Fiddleford yelped as he was suddenly hauled up with Stanford, the taller male now carrying and walking with Fids to Stanford’s room.

“Work can wait,” Stanley repeated, trailing behind Stanford as they made it to his room.

Before Fiddleford could say a word, he was flung unceremoniously onto the bed, Fiddleford sent Stanford a glare that made the man grin all that much more, before sighing in defeat and taking off his shoes while the twins did the same.

Before anyone knew it, Fiddleford was positioned between Stanford and Stanley, who were holding onto Fiddleford tightly, and obviously refusing to let go any time soon, after a moment of silent, Stanford spoke up in a hushed tone, “Hey nerd?”

“Hmm?” Fiddleford hummed in response, showing Stanford that the smaller male was listening.

“Don’t be afraid to tell us if you’re having a bad day or not, okay?” Fiddleford, who was fairly tired, nodded into Stanford’s shirt, breathing a sigh of contentment.

Maybe the rest of the day wouldn’t be so bad now that Stanley and Stanford were there.


End file.
